


Fragments of Their Dreams

by incxndium



Series: megolomania [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndium/pseuds/incxndium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's perfect and all he can think is "She's mine."</p><p>A small drabble about Ghetsis and Minerva--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments of Their Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly my tumblr stuff is getting out of hand ahahah   
> i somehow kill my friends' hearts??? i am so sorry  
> from my tumblr rp blog, harmonia-deus

_She's beautiful._

_She's beautiful and **she's mine**_ \-- and that's all he can think of as he drinks in her very essence. She's flawless and it fascinates him-- Minerva had lived in the slums of Castelia  City and yet her body is still unscathed from the wounds that he knew were inflicted upon her.

He wants to consume her very soul and it scares him. He's never felt like this about any human being and he's terrified that he'll mess up. He fears that she's a dream and his hands are shaking because she's fragile and he doesn't want to shatter her.

One day, he knows he will shatter her and he hates that. That fear looms over him every day, every night. No matter, she wants him now and he wants her just as much.

She's smooth and her body fits perfectly against his and he thinks that she must be that puzzle piece that he's been missing for so long. He wants to kiss her and she smiles because he knows that she's amused by his insecurities.

She's perfect and she shines brilliantly. The sensation of this closeness is lightning and it sparks through every fiber of his being. She's kind and loving and he can't get enough of her. He'll always want more, more, more and it's a craving that one day he will be denied.

He does not know this yet.

Her voice is pure as a bell and she loves him, she loves him and no one else. This is what he's wanted all his life.

She's flawless and for once he realizes how very flawed he is and he can never compare to her. She's an angel and he battles with the strange guilt because he's dragging her down from the heavens.

He kisses her and she's alive-- He's alive, too. She trembles against him and he wonders if he's done something wrong. But he hasn't.

She chases away his nightmares and he's still so scared of that darkness that threatens to pull him under.

She takes his hand and raises him up.


End file.
